Worth The Wait
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: Aubrey and Jesse sex. Plot twist, she's actually a virgin.


Jesse and Aubrey had been together since ICCA Finals. It was clear almost immediately after they had kissed that Beca and Jesse weren't going to work out because they both wanted to be with different people. Three months had passed since Finals and Jesse and Aubrey were going strong. To no one's surprise the blonde and brunette made a good couple because they evened each other out. Jesse brought out the fun, playful side of Aubrey that some had doubted even existed and Aubrey was the grounded, logical person Jesse needed to survive and thrive.

It was the night before graduation and the Bellas had organized a party at Stacie's apartment to say goodbye and good luck to the captains as Chloe went to Johns Hopkins for medical school and Aubrey went to Duke for law school.

Although Aubrey enjoyed a final night with the Bellas before all of the freshmen went home and she and Chloe moved, all she really wanted was spend the rest of the night with Jesse. As if on cue, Fat Amy announced a beer pong tournament. She and Cynthia-Rose would be going against Chloe and Stacie in the first round. The blonde took this chance to make an Irish exit, text Jesse to come over, and straighten up a little before her boyfriend came over.

Ten minutes after arriving home, the senior opened her door to see Jesse on the other side with his signature goofy grin, a stack of DVDs in hand, and a backpack over his shoulder. Aubrey gave the freshman a look of confusion. "What's with the backpack?"

"I figured it's your last night here and we probably aren't going to see each other for a while so I figured I'd spend the night."

The blonde couldn't help but roll her eyes and smile at how adorable her boyfriend was as she moved to let him in.

The couple spent the rest of the evening cuddling and watching the movies Jesse had brought over. They would occasionally kiss for a few minutes, but for the most part they were content with being together and enjoying the movies.

Once the credits for the final movie rolled, Aubrey locked up at her amazing boyfriend and couldn't help but smile, "Thanks for spending my last night with me and watching some of my favorite movies."

Jesse moved to kiss Aubrey's forehead, "You're acting like spending the entire night with my girlfriend watching movies is torture."

The blonde signed and absent-mindedly ran her pointer finger up and down Jesse's chest. "I knew you wouldn't hate it, I just thought you might want to do something a little more... physical, you know with this being out last night together for awhile."

Jesse's eyebrows rose at the blonde's suggestion, he wanted to have sex with Aubrey, badly, but hadn't wanted to bring it up. "If this is your suggesting that we have sex before you leave, I'm totally down."

Aubrey immediately started pulling away from Jesse and he regretted even mentioning it. "I'm sorry Bree, I've had a great time tonight and I didn't mean to imply otherwise, please forgive me?"

The blonde let out a heavy sign, she felt guilty for not having told Jesse earlier, but supposed it was as good a time as any to tell him. "It's not that I don't want to do anything like that, I really do, eventually, but I'm a virgin."

After a minute of silence, Aubrey chanced a look at Jesse, to her surprise he didn't look upset, but seriously contemplating what his girlfriend had just told him.

The silence made Aubrey nervous and her mind immediately went to the worst possible scenario, he would dump her and tell everyone that she was a pathetic 22 year old virgin. "Jesse, please tell me what you're thinking, the silence is killing me."

"Bree, I don't think that being a virgin at 22 makes you pathetic, if anything I think it means you're extremely confident in who you are because you've been comfortable enough in yourself to wait until you were ready instead of letting someone talk you into it. I'm really sorry if I've ever made you feel like I was pressuring you, that was not my intention we can have sex when you feel comfortable, nor a moment sooner."

Aubrey stared up lovingly at her boyfriend. "Thank you Jesse. No one has ever made me feel like I had more of a choice when it came to sex than put out or get out."

Hearing this upset Jesse, "What the fuck is wrong with people? If you have to put that kind of pressure on a person to get them to sleep with you it's no wonder they want nothing to do with you."

The blonde cut Jesse off before he could get on too much of a roll. "Hey it totally sucks, I agree, but I'm over it. If all those guys wanted was to sleep with me, then it was probably for the best to find out early, before I had invested too much time in them."

Jesse nodded in agreement, "I guess you're right, but still I want you to know that I'll never do that."

"I know. Now shut up and kiss me," Aubrey said as she pulled her boyfriend down to connect their lips.

The kiss quickly turned into a heated make out session, knowing that it would be their last chance to do so for at least two months.

Aubrey eventually broke the kiss and forced Jesse to make eye contact with her before whispering, "I'm ready."

Jesse's eyebrows shot to his hairline. "Are you absolutely sure?"

The blonde nodded and cupped her boyfriend's face. "I think I've been ready to lose my virginity for a while now, I just needed a little reassurance, which you gave me tonight."

Before he could protest, Aubrey pulled Jesse in for another kiss and slowly started unbuttoning his shirt, following by his jeans, leaving him in only his boxers.

"You have too many clothes on," Jesse said as he broke the kiss and unzipped his girlfriend's dress and unclasped her bra.

As much as he wanted to continue, Jesse forced himself to stop and make eye contact with Aubrey, earning a nod to keep going. The Treble lowered his mouth to his girlfriend's left breast, wrapping his mouth around the nipple and started sucking lightly as his tongues swirled around the areola.

Aubrey moaned at how good the action felt, putting her hands to the back of his head, pulling him closer. "Jesse, that feels really good." She moaned.

The Treble smiled around his girlfriend's nipple and briefly continued his ministrations before moving to the other nipple.

Satisfied with his work on her nipples, Jesse started kissing his way down Aubrey's chest to her stomach until he reached the top of her pants. The young man quickly unbuttoned them before hooking his hands into both sides and pulling them down in one movement.

Aubrey felt a little self-conscious at being completely naked in front of a man for the first time, but was quickly reassured when she remembered what Jesse had said to her just moments earlier.

Feeling his girlfriend's nerves, Jesse gave her a quick reassuring kiss before breaking it to continue kissing, nipping, and licking his way down her body.

When he reached Aubrey's vagina, Jesse stopped and locked eyes with Aubrey, "I'm going to eat you out a little, is that ok?"

The blonde nodded. Jesse smiled before gently pushing her legs apart and settled between them, taking a moment to calm his nerves before taking a long lick through Aubrey's folds. The action had clearly affected the blonde, within a second of initial contact, the blonde's back was arching off the bed as a long means escaped her lips and her hand shot to the pack of his head, urging him to go deeper.

The freshman smiled while he continued his ministration, relieved that he was pleasing the blonde.

After a few minutes, Jesse was convinced that Aubrey was ready, he removed his face from between her legs, resulting in a frustrated groan coming from above him.

The Treble smirked at the reaction before he got off of the bed to grab a condom from his backpack, quickly put it on before rejoining his girlfriend on the bed. "Did you bring that condom in anticipation of having sex with me tonight?" Aubrey asked, anger clear in her voice.

Jesse shook his head. "No, they've been in there since the day I moved in. I've heard crazy stories from older buddies of mine from high school so I always wanted to have one readily available in case."

The blonde nodded her approval of Jesse's answer. "Ok then, I'm ready," she said nervousness evident in her tone.

Knowing that this was a big deal for Aubrey, Jesse slowly eased the tip of his penis into the blonde before stopping and looking her in the eyes. "This shouldn't hurt, it might be a little uncomfortable, but not painful. If it does hurt or you want me to slow down or stop, just let me know, ok?"

Aubrey gave a quick nod and closed her eyes tightly as she prepared herself for what was to come. With Aubrey ready, Jesse slowly pushed his dick forward about halfway before pulling all of the way out, stopping to gage his girlfriend's reaction before repeating the action.

When he felt Aubrey's walls loosen as she began to relax, Jesse started thrusting harder and going deeper until he was pushing all the way in. A strangled moan came from Aubrey, not sure if it was pain or pleasure, Jesse immediately stopped. "Are you ok? Do you want me to stop?" Concern clear in his voice.

"I'm fine. I'm just really close. Please don't stop." Aubrey begged while continuing thrust her own hips, desperate for friction.

With his mind at ease, Jesse resumed making love to his girlfriend with a renewed vigor while continuing to be careful, trying desperately to give her the pleasure she was serving.

All it took was a few more thrusts for Aubrey to come undone, pulling her boyfriend down and holding onto him as the waves of pleasure crashed over her. Seeing Aubrey coming and realizing that she had chosen him to share this unique experience with pushed Jesse over the edge.

After riding out their orgasms together and coming down from his high, Jesse carefully pulled out of Aubrey and rolled onto his back on her right side, quickly removing the condom and throwing it away in the nearby trashcan.

The blonde immediately moved to lay her head on her boyfriend's chest. "Thank you so much Jesse. I couldn't have asked for a better way to lose my virginity. I love you."

Jesse kissed the top of her head in response. "You're welcome, it was my honor. I love you too."

The couple drifted off to sleep a few minutes later, content with how they spent their last night together.


End file.
